True Jackson VP: The Lost Episode
by Existent Unicorn
Summary: True Jackson is invited to attend the National Fashion Convention of New York with Mr. Madigan and as a result, needs someone to take her place while she's away. She puts her best friends Lulu and Ryan in charge, who find themselves trying to handle many unexpected events. Friendships are tested and feelings are changing. There is always something going on at Mad Style.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Nickelodeon show True Jackson VP. In this story, I have made up a fictional business name and its event. **

**I assume that whoever reads this has watched True Jackson VP. I didn't go too much into detail on what they looked like, so I apologize (I was really excited to get writing haha). This is my first fan-fiction and I hope you enjoy it! I will try to post more chapters when I can.**

Chapter 1

True walked into her office and found Ryan slumped in the seat behind her office desk. His eyes were wide open; He hadn't blinked once within the first minute since True was just looking at him curiously.

"Uh Ryan, what exactly are you doing?"

"No. Must… not… blink… too… focused… on…"

She came around the desk and saw a close up picture of a man's face on the computer screen.

"Who's that?" she asked.

"Wait…" he replied still staring at the screen.

Suddenly, Lulu burst in through the door beaming. "TRUE, GUESS WHO JUST GOT KISSED BY MIKEY J?" she squealed.

"You did!" squealed along True.

"ARGH! YOU MADE ME BLINK! I was about to win a staring contest against the man who broke the record for the world's longest stare. THANKS A LOT, LULU." Ryan sat up again, tears rolling down his face from not blinking since he had started the contest two and a half minutes ago.

"Who cares? I got kissed by Mikey J!" She skipped over to True and Ryan.

"And this is my cue to leave," he replied. Accidentally hitting his leg on the desk on the way out, his face cringed and let out a quiet cry of pain. As soon as True had heard the click of the door, she knew it was safe to talk.

"So… what happened girl? I want to hear _every _detail!"

"Ok, ok," Lulu drew in a breath. "I was putting my books away in my locker and he walked over to me and told me he loved me and then I was like, 'Aw, I love you too, Mikey J,' and then… and then-"

"Slow down, Lulu! I'm having a hard time understanding you under all this excitement!" interrupted True.

"Right, sorry. So he helped me carry my books to history and then I thanked him and he came closer to me, and we just… kissed."

They both let out a light sigh.

"Aw, he's so sweet," gushed True. "So you two are getting pretty serious." She emphasized the "tt" in "pretty."

"Yeah, I guess we kind of are," said Lulu.

A couple of minutes later, Jimmy came in riding into True's office aboard his two-wheeled electronic mail cart.

"Mail," he said. "This one's for you, True," and handed over a fancy embroidered envelope.

"Ooh, I wonder what's in here?"

"You'll see, I think you'll like it," Jimmy replied. He always read True's mail before she had.

"Thanks, Jimmy," she chuckled.

He smiled watching her open up the envelope, Lulu intently watching.

"_Oh my gosh_."

"What? What?" said a curious Lulu.

"The National Fashion Incorporation chose _me_ to attend their fashion convention with Mr. Madigan," she said still in awe. "You know how hard it is to go to one of these?"

"I'm guessing… really hard," replied Lulu in her usual high-pitched voice when answering a question.

True's eyes widened, "Yeah."

"What did you originally think was in the envelope?" wondered Jimmy.

"Definitely not this. I was expecting… actually I'm not really sure."

"Hey! What is going on in here that I heard squeals of happiness?" Amanda walked in leaning against the door expectantly.

"I've been invited to attend a fashion convention courtesy of the National Fashion Incorporation, that's what's going on," said True.

"What? No way! You're toying with me, aren't you? I don't appreciate that, True."

Jimmy took the letter and handed it to Amanda. "Maybe this will explain enough for you."

Amanda read word for word to make sure it was official. She then checked the bottom of the letter to see if there was an official stamp and signature. It was there.

"I don't believe this," she said still looking down at the letter. "I've always wanted to go to the National Fashion Convention of New York. I dreamt of going ever since I was a little girl." She looked back up at True. "And here is a _little girl_ going to the National Fashion Convention."

"If that's your way of congratulations…" replied Jimmy ready to take back the letter from her.

"No. No, good for you, True. Congratulations," she said sullenly and then handed the letter to Jimmy who gave it to True.

"Thanks," said True.

"Don't worry Amanda. I'm pretty sure True will send you some pictures!" Lulu smiled.

"Lulu," True looked at her.

"What?" she replied back harmlessly.

"Well, have fun… moppet. You deserve it." Amanda brushed past Ryan on the way out the door.

"Woah, what's wrong with her?" He looked at her with the most confused expression.

"She's mad True gets to go to the National Fashion Convention and she doesn't," Lulu said.

Ryan gasped. "_You get to go to that thing_? Is there any way you could possibly take me with you?"

"_You _want to go to a fashion convention?"

"You know…" he coughed the word "models."

"No, Ryan, I cannot take anyone else... And this convention is serious business."

"Yeah, ok," he lastly said and decided to take a seat on the couch in the middle of True's office.

"Well, I should probably continue my deliveries," remembered Jimmy. "See you around, True. Oh, and congrats on the invite," he smiled at her and then took off.

"Bye," she said dreamily. "You know if there was one person I_ could_ take," she said looking at Ryan and Lulu, "it would be him." She looked off down the hall where he zoomed through on his mail carrier.

"You wouldn't take me?" Lulu said disappointedly.

"What? Of course I would, Lu! I was just kidding! I wouldn't take Jimmy," she laughed. "Yeah, no way." She continued to laugh nervously. "Hey but you know what you can get to do?"

"What?"

"When I leave for the convention in two days, how about _you _get to experience being VP for a day?" smiled True.

"Not even! Really?!"

"Sure, why not?"

"Um, I'll tell you why not," began Ryan. "What about me? I feel a little hurt at this suggestion."

"Ryan, you could be the assistant," True replied.

"Aw, do I have to? That job's so-"

"So what, Ryan?" Lulu approached closer to him with a serious face. She was ready to take him on herself.

"So… _fun! _Oh wow, I can't wait! Lulu's assistant for a day!"

"Yeah! You get to fetch me water and ice cream," she said as she shot him a glance that made him feel uncomfortable and added, "_whenever _I feel like it."

He nodded back at her with a sarcastic smile.

"So this means you two will be in charge of my office for a whole day." True knew this was probably not the best idea, but she did need someone to take her place. The whole company was not just going to stop the workday just because she was going to attend a convention.

"So Ryan, this means no prank calls and constant free time and Lulu, no daily visits or phone calls with Mikey J."

"Understood," nodded Lulu.

"I'll try," Ryan said. True wasn't convinced.

"I mean it! Don't make me have to create a contract so it's official."

"Fine, fine. You have my word," Ryan threw his hands up.

"Alright, I have to see Mr. Madigan. Talk to you two later on what to do?"

"Yep," they both replied.

As she was making her way to Mr. Madigan's office, True felt more confident that her best friends would be okay. Well really, they would _have _to be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Here it goes...**

"You get what to do?" True asked Ryan after taking twenty minutes to explain the duties of being the VP's assistant at _Madstyle_.

His eyes immediately met True's. "Huh? Yeah," he replied.

"Ryan, were you even listening to one word I was saying?"

"Nope. I tried, really."

"And what exactly were you doing this whole time while I was talking to you?"

"This," and Ryan looked off into the distance in what appeared to be deep in thought. He looked back up at her. "Like I said, I really tried."

"True, you know Ryan," sighed Lulu who was sitting behind True's desk. "Can't take work business seriously. Since when do you remember a time Ryan actually did something productive? Breaking things doesn't count."

"Oh come on," whined Ryan. "True fired you your first day."

"Yeah, well you know what-"

"Stop it you two!" True was beginning to visualize how days in the office without her would end up. "Ryan if I'm going to trust you, you need to listen to my instructions because if you don't...," True hesitated to continue on to the harsh truth but went on, "Then I'll find someone else to do it."

If nothing had worked before, this had definitely caught his attention. He suddenly felt the atmosphere shift into a business-like manner.

"I'm sorry, True. Please, pretty please, can you help me out?"

He gave a sort of sad-puppy-dog-look for which True couldn't help but feel bad for being harsh towards her friend.

"Come out here, and this is what you do," she said as she was making her way to go out the door; Ryan followed closely behind.

* * *

The following day at school, they took Ms. Park's bothersome pop quiz, which meant to the class that she was in a terrible mood. The time had finally come for the bell to ring for the class to be dismissed; students let out sighs of relief.

True, Ryan and Lulu walked out of class together and temporarily parted ways to retrieve their backpacks from their lockers, but had met up again at True's.

"So you're all set? You're leaving tomorrow morning, aren't you?" asked Lulu.

"Yeah," said True looking a bit worried. Even Ryan could tell something was distracting True.

"What's wrong? Is it Ryan?"

"Ha-ha, very funny," he said with a sarcastic tone.

"No," replied True. "I'm just really nervous about the convention. What if the other designers don't like the dresses I'm going to present?"

"I'm sure they will love them," assured Lulu. "Mr. Madigan always loves them, and he's like the mastermind of the fashion world,"she nodded.

"You're probably right. Thanks Lulu. I'm sure there's nothing to worry about with Mr. Madigan by my side." She smiled warmly and added, "You know, when I leave, I'm really going to miss you two lovebirds."

"What?" synchronized Ryan and Lulu with faces of horror.

"I'm just playing!" True let out a little laugh, the other two laughed along playfully. "It's just, you two haven't been getting along lately like you usually do. You know, normally back at the office, y'all are usually, you know... playing catch together or something. Not going after each other's throats."

Ryan and Lulu remained to look at each other in confusion, then their faces fell blank.

"I guess all that time I've been spending with you is finally catching up," joked Lulu to Ryan. "Oh, I'm meeting Mikey J later for dinner. Then I promise I won't see him the rest of the week while on the job."

"Ooh, a date. Have fun, girl. Yeah, no distractions while on job," said True.

"Me and Kelsey are going out later too. Promise I won't be distracted either," Ryan said.

"Ok, same applies to you too Ryan. Well, I have to head to the office and do some last minute errands before tomorrow. I have a list for you both to complete before I get back from the convention. It's on both desks, one for assistant, one for VP. I'm trusting you both, don't let your best friend down."

She gave them each a hug , said her final farewells, and was wished good luck on her short voyage. Now all True had to do was decide about a certain someone before she would leave for her New York fashion convention.


End file.
